


Star Killer Base Relationships

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars The Force Awakens
Genre: Force Bondage, Force Choke, Force Sex (Star Wars), I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Not completed, Screw making chapters, force kink, idk - Freeform, obviously, omfg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7148000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt isnt really Kylo......</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Matt's introduction

“Hi, my name’s Matt.” The skinny blonde looked around nervously. “I'm a radar technician…” There was an awkward silence as he made his way over to a nearby table with another commanding officer. Meanwhile, General Hux was eyeing him from across the cafeteria. He knew it was Kylo. At least he thought. “God, he is so stupid.” Hux muttered to himself. He continued to watch his every move as he conversed with the other stormtroopers. Hux began to slowly make his way over to the radar technician trying to be as low key as possible. Matt, however saw him coming and began to sweat nervously. “Matt, I need to speak with you for a minute” Hux whispered in his ear as he tried to lead him away. “I am under the assumption that you really are--” He was cut off as a masked man, wearing all black entered the room. “Fuck…” Hux thought. That means that this dumb radar technician really isn’t Kylo Ren.  
“General Hux, what… are you doing?” Kylo raged. Little did Matt know that Klyo and Hux had been fucking since last week. Seeing Hux talk to another man, who in fact looked just like himself, was very concerning. Not that Matt could get to Hux, but if that was true then why were Matt and Hux acting like this? They seemed to be talking very secretively. Whatever it was, it was something that could not continue and something that Kylo would not allow to even start. He had already thought about executing Matt just because he looked like him, but this was the last straw. Ren stormed over angrily to the pair and began to interrogate Hux. “what are you doing with this scum of a radar technician?” he whispered forcefully in his ear. “He is not worth your time!” After saying this, Hux saw Matt flying backwards into the nearby soda machine as Kylo ren pulled out his lightsaber to finish him. “REN!” Hux called after him. “Matt really admires you!” Kylo turned quickly to face him as he placed a choke hold on his throat. “I- think-” he gasped for air, “that--this--is--” but fell to the floor limp. “Now you Matt!” Kylo stomped over and placed his glowing red lightsaber across his neck. Matt began sweating profusely and closed his eyes as he waited for the worst to come. But it never came. Instead there was a loud crash and a fire began on the far side of the cafeteria where Kylo Ren had propelled his lightsaber into the wall.  
Moments later after Kylo stormed out in a fury, General Hux came to his senses. The first thing he noticed was Matt shaking in a corner by the door and a fire being put out by stormtroopers. He pulled himself together and left the room, slowly.  
………  
Kylo sat alone hunched over the old charred helmet of his grandfather. “Help me grandfather.” he shook, half sobbing. “I need your guidance.” Kylo sat there in silence for a few more minutes contemplating his thoughts. He knew he needed General Hux in his life but recently it seems that his mind has been focused on Matt as well. It scared him to imagine Hux’s thoughts if he knew he was thinking about Matt.  
Hux slowly made his way to the cafeteria to eat his lunch. He knew he wouldn't be seeing Kylo since he usually ate alone. He sat down alone at the back of the cafeteria since he did not like being watched or seen by others. Suddenly, he noticed another body sitting down next to him. He looked up to find his eyes meet Matt’s. His heart skipped a beat although he didn't know why. “I just wanted to come and say thank you….” Matt started, shaking. “I thought I truly admired Kylo but seeing his anger was terrifying.” Hux didn't respond but instead stared back down at his plate of food. He began thinking about seeing Kylo’s face without the mask on and how it was so. Perfect. Beautiful. He paused. What the hell he thought to himself. He should have never been thinking that knowing that Kylo could be around the corner seeing his every thought. Matt slowly shifted over closer to Hux. Hux pretended not to notice and continued eating. Now, Matt had moved himself very close to Hux in hopes that his plan worked. And it did. When Hux turned himself back around to tell Matt to leave, their lips locked. Hux, taken by surprise, tried to pull back but Matt grabbed a handful of his shirt and kept him locked in. Hux noticed that Matt tasted oddly salty but at the same time sweet. Matt was obviously enjoying himself as he sucked at Hux’s lips. Hux stayed perfectly still to show that he was not feeling the same. Matt suddenly broke the kiss when a hooded dark figure entered the room wielding a blazing red lightsaber.  
Hux suddenly felt himself being thrown across the cafeteria and was pinned against the wall by Kylo’s use of the force. All the stormtroopers and cafeteria workers fled the scene. Kylo raged at Hux and stormed over to him, burning part of his uniform with one of the cross blades. Hux saw smoke beginning to rise and felt a burning pain in his shoulder. “DON’T YOU EVER…….. DO…… THAT…… AGAIN!!!!” Kylo roared, ripping off his mask. Hux began to see black spots form at the corners of his eyes and spread to the center. Ren summoned Matt to him with the force and Hux worried he was going to kill him. Hux’s vision now had gone so black that he only had his hearing to tell him about his surroundings. The last thing he heard was Kylo’s voice telling Matt an order. “Suck.” Before hux could think about what he had just heard, he lost consciousness.  
Kylo, feeling Hux’s body go limp, released him, and let his body fall to the floor. He then turned his attention back to Matt who Had begun the order Kylo requested. Matt found himself out of control because of the force. Before he knew it, his lips were wet and his mouth was open to a full extent on Kylo’s dick. “Keep…..Going!” Kylo ordered, panting. Matt found a strange mix of rough, and sweet, as Kylo’s hot skin was pressed hard in his throat. Matt never looked up to meet his gaze for the lightsaber was positioned above his body, preventing him from moving. “Enough!” Kylo finally shouted and smacked Matt across the face. Matt had never seen Ren without his helmet on and knew he was one of the only ones who had. He fell to the floor and closed his eyes, fearing what Ren would make him do next now that he had seen his face. He heard Ren fasten his belt back and shut down his lightsaber. Matt opened his eyes. “I’m watching you…..” Kylo whispered seductively.  
When Hux awoke, no one was in the cafeteria. He felt a burning sensation on his shoulder and remembered how Kylo had burned him with his lightsaber and caused him to pass out on the cafeteria floor.


	2. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone finally together in the same room.

Chapter 2  
Meanwhile, Kylo had stormed off to his chambers, furious. He did not know what had gotten into himself. He wasn't sure of his feelings for anyone. He knew he liked Hux, but he wasn't sure if he liked Matt. He was in major confusion. For days he sat alone in his room and if he did leave, he made sure no one saw him. He finally decided that he liked liked both of them but there was a dilemma. What if Hux didn't like Matt back. Sure they had been kissing in the cafeteria but he wasn't sure if their feelings for eachother were real or not.  
Hux left the cafeteria, angry at himself and at Matt in particular. He didn't know why he hadn't made Matt leave once he started trying to get on top of him. Matt obviously liked Hux, but he wasn't sure if he had the same feelings for Kylo. Hux growled and stomped back and forth across the base. Captain Phasma sensed his anxiety. “Are you feeling well General Hux?” she questioned. “Yes Phasma, I’m fine.” Hux replied with a sigh. All of a sudden the doors burst open and Kylo marched in, dragging Matt. Hux felt the heat rush downwards and Phasma eyed him questioningly. “Everyone clear out” Kylo commanded. Everyone fled except for Phasma who stayed standing behind the control panel. “You too Phasma.” Kylo said, pointing his lightsaber at her. “But sir….” she started, then rushed out without further instruction. Once the door clicked behind her, Kylo removed his helmet and walked over to Hux and sealed a kiss on his lips then began undressing him. Matt, turned away, uncomfortable with the scene happening before him. “If you wish to know how to properly do this stuff,” Kylo started “you had better pay attention.” Matt reluctantly turned his eyes back to General Hux, who was now fully naked. Kylo walked over to Matt “my turn” Kylo purred in his ear. Kylo began taking off Matt’s glasses and then his orange vest. “oh wait…” Kylo paused with his hand on Matt’s chest. “Actually it's your turn” Kylo took Matt’s hand in his and placed it on his belt. “Begin.” He ordered. Matt’s hand shook as he started undoing Kylo’s pants. Kylo let out a low moan as his pants slipped down past his erection to his ankles. Matt wasn't entirely sure what to do next so he awkwardly stood there in front of Kylo. “The robe next.” Kylo whispered barely audible. Matt, snapped out of his daze, hurriedly began around Kylo’s neck, unfastening his cloak. It silently fell to the floor and Matt began unzipping his tunic. Hux stood in awe as he had been the only one to ever undress Kylo before. Seeing this lowly radar technician undress his fiancee was maddening. He tried to slowly walk behind Kylo to give him a hug from behind. But before he could get there, Kylo had put him in the force lock and he could not move. It was as if his entire body had shut down and was being taken over. Hux was very frustrated by this point and began to fight Kylo’s use of the force. Kylo began sweating as he held Hux back even stronger.


	3. Everyone Knows

The next day, Kylo and Hux barely saw each other but Hux still couldn't get the feeling of Ren out of his mind. As he walked to the control room, all the guards seemed to be staring at him. His kept going about his business, checking up on the status of the base and making sure protocol was going as planned. Phasma came in soon after followed by Ren. Hux immediately felt his body grow hot from Ren's presence. "Hux!" Ren said in a commanding tone, making Hux much more nervous."make sure the base will b able to fire by tomorrow afternoon."  
"Yes Ren!" Hux curtly answered and turned to the crew "Turn the power up to maximum!" Ren stood and stared as Hux gave commands, enjoying the sound of his voice and smiling behind his mask. 

"General Hux!" Phasma called out from down the hallway. "What happened to you?"  
"I'm quite sure I don't know what you are talking about." Hux informed.  
"Well everyone on the base knows what is going on between you and Ren. And that Matt is somehow involved as well.  
"I really don't know what you are talking about." Hux flatly stated and walked into a empty room at the end of the hall.  
"Oh God!" If everyone knows Ren and I are together but I like Matt! Oh fuck I am done for!!!" Hux closed the door, not knowing where he was and slid down onto the floor.  
"What's wrong?" A voice said to him.  
"Who's there?!" Shouted Hux, alarmed.  
"Matt." He answered and stepped out of the shadow. "You know I just heard your whole conversation with yourself right there."  
"Oh damn. Well what's the use. Phases and everyone else seem to know what I am up to." Hux sighed and turned away.  
"But what they don't know is my feelings and Rens feelings towards you. Matt smugly smiled. "Only we know" Matt placed his hand on Hux's shoulder. "Maybe the three of us should let everyone know tomorrow when the base is fired up." Matt then got up and left Hux to his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted anything yet. I haven't written this fic for a long time. If something is off or you don't like it just let me know and I will fix it. Thanks for everyone who is reading! I love u all!


End file.
